


Captain

by leviheichousbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I'm going to use Y/N ok, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Short Story, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but he just shows it to you cos you know, enjoy, i thinks that's it?, its only for u, levi is a sweet and cute boyfriend hihi, ok well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviheichousbrat/pseuds/leviheichousbrat
Summary: They say that opposite attracts, well.. they really do, huh?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo welcome! this may be a two-part story idk depends.
> 
> well, all i can say is enjoy :>

"I'm exhausted." you said as you reached the end of the hallway into the living room of the house that you and your boyfriend live in. You saw him reading the newspaper while holding the tea cup like he unusually does.

You removed your coat and placed them on the living room floor along with your bag then you cooed yourself into him. He looked at your coat and he looked at you. "I'm too tired..." you stared at him with your endearing eyes.

He stood up and picked your things up. He hates mess more than anything. "I love you! Sorry!" you grinned and you giggled as your heard his 'Tch'.

He sat beside you once again once he finished putting your coat into the coat rack and your bag into the chair. He snaked his arm around your shoulder and gave your temple a little peck. "How's work?"

"It's exhilarating!"

"Really?"

"No! Of course not! It's exhausting, if that damn son of a bitch just show himself or herself then my job wouldn't be this hard! I'm so fucking tired of trying to catch that criminal. His associates doesn't tell me anything. Or her. I don't know. We don't have any leads..." you just realized that you shouldn't be saying this to anyone but Levi isn't anyone. You can trust him.

But it's true, it has been months since you have been assigned to this case and your lack of information just makes your job so much harder. Your superiors spent years trying to know the identity of the crime boss that they're trying to catch.

That son of a bitch is that good not to show himself to you. 

They put you in this case because they thought that your skills would contribute to them. But still, you have a hard time catching the criminal.

"I'm sorry that you're having such a hard time."

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not like you're the one giving me a hard time." you chuckled and brushed your lips on his cheek. "What should we eat for dinner? Do you want me to cook?" you jokingly said. You know damn well that you can't cook.

"Do you want me to have food poisoning?"

"You're so mean! Do you even love me?"

Levi still remembered that time that you tried to cook for him but you failed and burned the food. In the end, your 'breakfast in bed' plan failed and he's the one who ended up cooking for the two of you.

"Of course you brat."

...

Levi rolled off you as he lay his back on the mattress while he was out of breath as you finished a passionate intercourse. You curl up beside him as the blankets cover your sweaty naked bodies. Your breathing moves unusually fast because of the rough movements that was involved. You used his arm as your pillow while the other one is snaked around your waist. Your legs are entangled with each other.

"You're out of this world, how did I end up with someone amazing as you?" he says quietly as he lowered his cheek on your forehead, you giggled and closed your eyes. This is one of the times that you wish that this moment never ends. Every moments with him is your favorite. Every moments with Levi is breathtaking.

"Your mom texted me again." you heard him sigh. He knew what was going on whenever Kuchel reaches out to you. "She asked me if you asked me to marry you already." you let out a small laugh.

Levi's mom always mentions marriage or kids whenever she sees you two or whenever she calls or messages to say hi. You two always tell her that you're both not ready yet. You hated to disappoint Kuchel but it's true that the two of you weren't ready yet. But as you think about it now you think that you're a bit ready.. you guess. Time isn't going any slower, you're already 29 and Levi's 31. Maybe he'll ask you soon since you've been dating years already.

"Levi."

He hummed as a response. "Do you want to have kids?"

"Little runts of our own?" you scoffed at the way he puts it.

You smiled at the thought of your own children running around the house. Or when Levi held your baby into his arms. That thought makes your heart fill with happiness. Making a family with the man that you love.. that's one of your dreams.

"Boy or girl?" he asked you. You looked at him with excitement as if you'll start making babies with him right away.

"Really? You want to have kids with me?"

"Of course, brat. Who else? I won't have those little rugrats unless it's yours."

You hugged him a little tighter. "I want a boy."

"Tch. They're too stubborn and messy. I want a girl." Having these kinds of talk with him makes you feel like you're in heaven, you feel like your heart is so happy it might explode.

"Okay, let's make a baby girl right now." you jokingly said as you let out a laugh. He looked at you with a serious face. 

"Levi." you firmly said. "I was just kidding." you said as he move his face near yours.

"I'm not. Let's go." he said as his lips brush into yours, you closed your eyes as you feel his every move, sucking your upper lip into his mouth. You let out a small moan as his tongue came in touch with yours. His hands stroking your thigh up to your already wet pussy. 

You were drowning in pleasure as his hands wander around your slit. His thumb finding its way into your clit, rubbing it in circular motions. He pulled away and looked at you with his sinful eyes. 

"Levi." you gasped, your head slammed back on the mattress with your back arched is giving him different kinds of electricity throughout his body. "Please.."

"Please, what?" he buried his face on your neck as he suck and bite your skin. 

"Please, what?" he grunted in your ears repeating what he said. He held your chin and stared at your eyes while his hands still works on your throbbing wet pussy. Your hand gripped his shoulder as he entered his long and slick fingers inside you.

"Fuck me.. Levi. Please!"

He groaned at your pleading voice, his fingers thrusts harder and faster. He stops when he felt that you're about to come, you gave him a whiny moan.

"Come on my cock while I fuck you, yeah?"

He whispered into your ears as he bite your lobe. You bit your lip as you have him a desperate nod. He gave you a smirk as his hands spreads your legs wider, he positioned himself in your entrance.

You gave him a pressed moan as you feel his cock enter inside you. Your fingernails digging his shoulder as he push himself even more. You pulled his nape to kiss him, he moved in and out of you setting a pace as you moaned into his mouth. You feel like your body is shattering with his every move. 

He pulled away from the kiss but your face are still close to him, lips are barely touching as you share your air with him. "Oh god.. Levi.." you moaned. 

His pace gets faster and faster as he slam his cock inside your pussy, your walls clenching on his dick. His hands worked its way into your breast, massaging them as his finger play with your nipple. He lower his head to play with the other using his hot mouth. 

You became breathless when his tongue came in touch with your nipple, licking and sucking it. You gripped his hair as you feel light-headed because of the pleasure that he gives you. 

He moved upward to your ear, you can hear his grunts and moans as well as the slapping of your skins together. "Levi.. don't stop. I'm coming.." 

"I'm coming too, baby.." he said hungrily with his low husky voice as his rhythm becomes sloppy. You can feel his muscle tense as his hands grip your waist. You mewled as you feel the high of your orgasm, giving shockwaves to your body. He didn't stop moving to reach his, his groans turned into moans as he shoot his load inside you.

He pressed his forehead into yours as you both catch your breath. "Levi."

"What?"

"We can't make a baby. I have an IUD." you laughed. He rolled his eyes as he lay beside you.

"I know, just wanted a round two." 

You shook your head as you laughed at him. He kissed your head as you close your eyes and drifted to sleep.

...

Levi sat on the chair that occupies the corner of the bedroom that you share with him. His legs are crossed, his elbow rests on the arm of the chair as his hands rests under his chin while he was watching you sleep with only a blanket to cover your body.

He thought of how much he loves you and how much he doesn't want to hurt you. He never wanted to lie to you. But he knows that you'll never look at him the same once you know the truth about him. You only knew him as Levi Ackerman, that tea shop owner. Your boyfriend. His heart also leaps up and down as he thinks about your own little family that you both wanted.

He did what he had to do. Since he was a child he stood up for himself and for Kuchel living underground. The only way to survive is to kill and commit crimes. Later on, he joined a crime organization and he worked his way to the top. He became one of the boss and they called him 'Captain'. 

He meant to stop but it's not that easy and he's just in too deep to stop.

Being with you made him feel like he's a normal person. You made him feel like he's just Levi Ackerman. Every hour, minute and second with you makes him forget his dark side. Being with you makes him feel that he should be a good person. But a little too late for that.

He just wished that he grew up the same way as you but he never wished that he didn't meet you. Meeting you is heavenly.

"Levi, come back to bed." you murmured as you noticed that your lover is across the room staring at you. He gave you a small smile and moved to lay beside you. He planted a kiss on your forehead and he closed his eyes.

...

You groaned and slowly opened your eyes as the little ray of sun from the little crack on your curtain is directed right at your face. You looked at the clock on your side table then you looked at the man sleeping soundly beside you. You smiled and give him a little peck on the cheek as you slowly remove his arms on your stomach. You need to go to work and stress yourself to try and catch, well, Levi.

You went and give yourself a bath while you sing to the song that was playing on your phone. You wrapped yourself in a towel and entered your bedroom. Levi is still sleeping on the mattress. You giggle to yourself as he make those cute little snores.

You finished dressing yourself and you picked the brush up and ran it through your long hair. You put a little tint to make your lips a little rosy, well it's already rosy but you wanted to accentuate it. You moved across the room into the side where Levi is sleeping. You kissed his cheeks as good bye.

You were moving to leave but you jumped a little bit when you felt a hand grasp your wrist. "What kind of shitty farewell was that?" he groaned, still half asleep.

You smirked and whispered. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, I'm awake aren't I? Give me a real one." You smiled as you bent over and give him a kiss on his lips. He held your nape closer to him to deepen the kiss.

"Can you just stay and not go to work?" you giggled as his clingy attitude comes out. Your friends always asks you how can you stay with a cold person such as Levi, if you could just show them how he is to you.

"I really need to go. And you need to open your shop." he groaned.

"Fine. Take care, come home to me. Okay?"

"I'll always come home to you, Ackerman."

...

Since it was your lunch time you decided to go to Levi's tea shop and surprise him but as you were going to park your car you saw him get inside a car that was familiar to you. 

That car belonged to one of the member that the crime syndicate your superiors caught a while back. You saw it in the records. But he was set free because of 'lack of evidence'. You scoffed at that, you know there's a mole in your agency.

Erwin Smith, your superior, knew that you're one of the good ones. That is why he trusted you to be in this case.

Well, damn. You're getting a little close, aren't you?

You followed the car into an abandoned building. You called for a back up. Your mind is mixed with too many thought but most especially, what does Levi had to do with them? Are they threatening him? How did he get involved? Too many questions ran at the back of your mind but you just know that you should come and rescue your lover.

You entered the building with a gun in your hand. They entered a room. You pressed your ear to the door to hear what they are talking about.

"It's done, Captain." you heard. Captain..? The fucking criminal that you so long to catch is in there, with your boyfriend. Your eyes filled with fear. Something might happen to Levi when you don't act fast. You opened the door and pointed the gun at whoever is in the room.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your head." you said firmly. You know that this is a stupid decision to act on your own but you know you'll blame yourself if anything happens to Levi.

"Y/N." Levi said.

"Captain." you looked at the blonde man who called Levi that name. You were so confused as to why is he calling your boyfriend that name. All eyes and guns are on you.

"I said drop your weapons." you repeated.

Levi instructed them to lower their guns. "But Captain..."

"It's okay, Eld. Oluo, Petra, Gunther. Put your guns down."

"Y-you're.." Levi immediately pulled you out of the room and closed the door. You moved away from him and pointed your gun at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" you exclaimed, your voice is shaking. Your grip tightened on your gun. 

He gave you and unimpressed look as his jaw clenched, pointing his gun at you too. You felt your heart crumble. 

"So, you're the infamous 'Captain' that they're talking about..." You looked at him with disbelief. Your eyes are filled with misery. He was just in bed with you this morning and you remember kissing him goodbye.

"You're not supposed to be here, brat."

"I don't want to kill you, Levi." your breathing is shallow. Of course you don't want to kill him. He's the man that you love. He is the sunshine that fills your morning. He's the stars in your sky. He's your whole damn world. But you are standing in front of him with a gun pointing at his direction. "Levi..."

"Tell me this isn't real. Please..." tears started to trickle down your cheeks. His grip tightened on his gun. Oh how he hated to see you cry.

"Fuck." he muttered. He wanted to wipe the tears. He knew that this day would come. Even though it's unusual for him, a little smile was seen on his face, reassuring you that it is still him and that he loves you even you're both pointing your guns at each other.

As you are looking at him you cast your mind back to the times that you two are on your bed, exchanging little kisses, laughing at the silly things that he say, the arguing, all of it.

"Put your gun down, Ackerman." you recovered and instructed him. Levi fixated his gaze on you, you looked at those dull gray eyes of his. "I'm going to ask you one last time, put your gun down." he surrendered and he lowered his gun.

"Do not fucking move." You slowly move backwards as he move his body towards your direction. You firmed your grasp on your gun, you know he is not going to hurt you but the betrayal made you doubt your trust in him. 

Is he still Levi? Is he still the man that cook you those cute little pancakes in the morning? Is he still the man that promised you that you two would build your little family together? You really thought you knew him like the back of your hand.

"I'm still me." he said with assurance as if he read your mind. He knows you too damn well, like your mind is the book and he is the writer. It's true what they said, opposites attract. You're an agent and he is a criminal. "Trust me."

"How can I? You fucking betrayed me! You're a fucking liar, Levi!" you exclaimed. Your words minced his heart. "Do you really loved me or is it just a fucking ploy?"

"It's not. Shit, can you just trust me, brat?" that little nickname that he gave you. That word is not nice but coming from him, swearing words is one of the ways to show his affection for you. That is what makes him Levi. That and his gray amazing eyes, his raven hair with that attractive undercut. His cold or bored expressions. And you loved all of him, you adored every inch of him.

"Asshole, I said don't fucking move..." your words faded as he looped his loving arms around your waist. You lowered your gun and accepted his touch. His touch makes you weak, you wanted to shoot yourself for being vulnerable when it comes to him.

A big part of you just wants to let him go and turn your back on your morals. But that's just wrong and unfair. He hurt people. He killed people. He committed countless crimes that any person could in its existence and it's your job to make sure that he doesn't walk free ever again. But.. it's him. It's Levi. He never did anything to hurt you, that you know of, he protected you. He made you feel safe.

You buried your face in his neck. His other arm is in your waist and the other is in your torso. He kissed your hair. "How could you do this to me?" your voice cracked as you asked him softly as if he never betrayed you.

"I had to this." he moved his hand towards your cheek then he wiped your tears using his thumb. His lips pressed on your own, his nose gently brushing on your cheek. You still remember your first kiss like it was yesterday whenever your lips touch. You enter this euphoric state whenever he held you in his arms and whenever he outlines your body with his hands. You really love this man more than life itself.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead into yours. You ran your hands through his undercut. You're still hoping, praying even, that this isn't real. That this is a nightmare.

"Agent, move away from the suspect." you heard Erwin from your back. Levi lets you go and moves his hand upwards meaning he is surrendering. You turn your back and you see your comrades pointing their guns at your direction. 

"Cuff him." Erwin said.

You just fixated your eyes on the floor. You didn't do your job. You knew that you'll be punished for that but losing Levi is more than punishment enough. Your comrades cuffed your boyfriend and as they move him he stopped and looks at you. "Hey."

You turned your head and you saw his face. "I love you, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, should i post a part two? lemme know. love u all <333


End file.
